Super Psycho Love
by The Insane Shadow Hunter
Summary: Spike x Pinkie pie; there is normal and strange love, but then there's Psycho love


**Super psycho love**

**by**

**The Insane Shadow Hunter**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Spike x Pinkie pie songfic name of song:Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Strange voice over intro)**

Spike is shown lying in his bed with a depressed look on his face; he could hear the sounds of ponies laughing outside, slowly he rose from his bed and walked over to the window. Once he reached the window he could see his marefriend; the pink party earth pony of Ponyville, Pinkie pie playing multiple instruments all at once.

**(The strange voice over then grew louder while the sound of Pinkies voice vocalizing faded into it)**

He then turned around only to come face to face with his marefriend; her mane was flat instead of fluffed up, but she looked very happy before she brought him into a deep kiss. For a few seconds they both just held the kiss; Pinkie then broke the kiss causing Spike to open his eyes, but when he did he aw that Pinkie wasn't their.

**(Something lately drives me crazy; has to do with how you make me struggle to get your attention, calling you brings apprehension.)**

Spike then quickly made his way outside; only to see that every pony had already left, but he was wrapped by both of Pinkies' fore hooves. Causing him to smile slightly before he leaned backwards into her; only to land on his back on the cold hard ground.

**(Texts from you and sex from you; are things that are not so uncommon.)**

He then got up from the ground and dusted himself off; once he turned around he saw Pinkie stand just at the edge of a distant building, shooting him a seductive look before she disappeared behind the building causing him to follow her.

**(Flirt with you; you're all about it, tell me why I feel unwanted?)**

Spike then turned around the building only to see that she was not their.

**(Damn, if you didn't want me back. Why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core, 'cause I know you want it.)**

He then turned around only to see her standing directly behind him; she then tackled him to the ground into another deep kiss, but in just seconds she had disappeared again leaving him alone in the streets of Ponyville.

**(Oh, and if you don't wanna be something substantial with me then why do you give me more? Babe I know you want it.)**

Spike then got up once again from the ground; only to catch a glimpse of Pinkie running down an ally, causing him to run after her.

**(Say that you want me everyday; that you want me every way, that you need me, got me trippin' Super psycho love.) **

Spike could see his marefriend just down the street; causing him to run faster just as she turned down another street, but once he turned down the same street he only saw that it was nothing but a dead end.

**(Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger; go insane from the bitter feeling, trippin' Super Psycho love.)**

He then heard Pinkies laughter; causing him to turn around, only to see that she was not their.

**(Pinkies' voice:Super Psycho, Super Psycho love)**

Spike then walked away from the dead end; but he was quickly pulled into a very dark ally, he was then kissed passionately again but this time Pinkie had stayed with him.

**(Pull me off to darkened corners; where all other eyes avoid us. Tell me how I mesmerize you; I love you and despise you.)**

Pinkie then quickly ran out of the darkened ally with Spike right behind her; but once he had exited the ally, he was surround by multiple ponies which blocked his view of his marefriend.

**(Back to the crowd and you ignore me.)**

He then caught a glimpse of Pinkie shooting him a seductive look causing him to growl loudly.

**(Bedroom eyes to those before me.)**

Spike then brought his claws' up to his head as he heard her laughter echo in his mind; causing him to growl louder than before.

**(How am I supposed to handle; lit the fuse and missed the candle. Damn, if you want to let me go; baby please just let me know. Your not gonna get away, with leading me on.)**

He then looked up only to see that he was standing alone in the streets of Ponyville.

**(Say that you want me everyday; that you want me every way. That you need me, got me trippin' Super psycho love.)**

Spike then sighed heavily before he started to walk off towards the park; just as a few storm clouds moved over Ponyville.

**(Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger; go insane from the bitter feeling, trippin' Super Psycho Love.)**

Spike is shown walking slowly up to the fountain in the middle of the park; once he was there he looked down into the fountain, but instead of seeing his image he only saw the memories of him and Pinkie pie together.

**(Long music/slash voice over verse)**

He then looked up towards the sky with his eyes closed; just as the rain started to fall from the clouds.

**(Say you want me. Say you need me. Team my heart out slow and bleed me.)**

He then opened his eyes and looked back down into the fountain; only to see just the image of his marefriend looking back up at him.

**(You want me; You need me, Your gonna. Be with me!)**

He then turned around quickly; seeing his marefriend slowly coming to a stop just a few feet behind him.

**(I know you want me to)**

Spike then started to slowly walk towards her.

**(Please say you want me to)**

Pinkie then started to slowly walk towards him.

**(Because your going to)**

Both of them then started to run quickly towards each other.

**(Say that you want me everyday; that you want me every way, that you need me, got me trippin' Super Psycho Love)**

Soon they both meet in the middle; immediately taking the other into a tight hug, which they didn't want to break.

**(Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger; go insane from the bitter feeling, trippin' Super Psycho Love)**

Both of them then pulled away slightly; only just enough for them to look in each others eyes'.

**(Say that you want me everyday; that you want me every way, that you need me, got me trippin' Super Psycho Love.)**

They both then moved their heads closer together just until they finally kissed each other on the mouth, only this time it was real.

**(Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger; go insane from the bitter feeling, trippin' Super Psycho Love)**

They both then fall to the ground; holding the other in a loving embrace, just as the rain started to die down.

**(Pinkies voice vocalizing outro/ end of song)**


End file.
